The disclosure relates to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to turbofan engines with speed reducing transmissions. Two references disclosing a recent turbine engine configuration are U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,439,637 and 8,511,987, respectively issued May 14, 2013 and Aug. 20, 2013.
A number of turbine engine manufacturing apparatus and methods are known. One method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,046 issued Jun. 7, 2011. Various associated assembly apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,795,540 issued Aug. 24, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,351 issued Aug. 5, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,575 issued Aug. 4, 2009.